


Hard work

by rainbowSollux



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Drarry, Fluff, Gay, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Slash, in denial at first, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:31:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowSollux/pseuds/rainbowSollux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry recieves notes from Draco telling him he's cute - among other things - he is somewhat confused. Surely he's just joking...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard work

Harry sighed as he entered the library, seing that his usual table was taken by none other than Malfoy. He took his time walking around the bookshelves and picking out the books he needed, drawing out the process as long as he could in the faint hope that Malfoy would have left by the time he had got them. 

 Fifteen minutes later, he went back to the table, trying to look casual as if he just happened to be going past. Malfoy was still there. Damn. Harry grudgingly found another free table nearby, sat down with a huff, and got out his parchment and quill. As he began drafting his essay he looked up at Malfoy in irritation. The Slytherin seemed to be completely focused on whatever he was doing. 

 Out of all the tables in the library, why did he have to pick the one Harry always sat at? Harry liked that table - it had good lighting to read by and comfy chairs. He found himself starting to pick out faults with the table he was sat at - it had a wobbly leg, there was a draught, the chairs were uncomfortable - until he found himself angrier than he ought to be about the situation. 

 His irritation with Malfoy clouded his mind and he was unable to properly focus on his homework. After about ten unsuccessful minutes he went back to the Gryffindor common room - he didn't see the point of staying in the library if he couldn't even work.

 

 Draco smirked as he watched Harry leave the library. Who would have thought it was so easy to aggravate the raven haired boy? Could the Chosen One really not even cope with having his table taken? Draco thought he'd have to sit there more often if it had that effect on the Gryffindor. And he did look rather hot when he was all flustered - wait, what? The blond boy shook his head, putting the thought down to his tired state. After all, he definitely did not think Potter was hot.

 

                    * * *

 

 The next day when Harry returned to the library, he was irked to find that his table was taken again. By Malfoy. Again. He tried a different table to the one he sat at the previous day, but once again found himself distracted by his frustration with the Slytherin. Why did the stupid git have to sit at that particular table? There were plenty of others in the library.

 He glanced up to where the blond was sat, and met the gaze of the boy's slate grey eyes. He looked down again, quickly, and could feel the heat rushing to his cheeks. It's just anger, he told himself. You're just getting a bit too annoyed about this so you're going red. It's fine. It's normal. It happens to lots of people. 

 But again he decided to leave, trying not to look at Malfoy as he put the books back. On his way out, he snuck another look at the Slytherin, catching his eyes again. Malfoy smirked, and Harry could feel himself blushing even more, if that was possible, as he left the library. 

 

 God, it was funny to see Potter blush. Draco wanted so badly to make him blush again (just so he could laugh at how stupid the Gryffindor was, of course). And then he got an idea. If he could just remember exactly which books Potter kept using…

 

                    * * *

 

 Harry was annoyed, but not surprised, when he entered the library for the third day in a row to see Malfoy sat at his table. He was getting a little tired of this routine, but he had an essay to write and he was determined to actually write some of it today - no matter what table he had to sit at.

 He got the books he needed, sat down at a table, and started looking for information. He opened the first book - and a little hand written note fluttered out.

  _Harry - you're cute when you blush_

 Ironically enough, Harry felt his cheeks flushing as he read the note. He looked up - right at Malfoy, who smirked at him. But there was no malice in his features. Harry looked down at the note and then back up at Malfoy. The Slytherin raised one eyebrow before going back to his book. 

 Surely Malfoy couldn't have written that. Why would he be calling him cute? Unless it was just to wind him up. Yes, that had to be it - Malfoy just wanted to annoy him. A little voice at the back of Harry's head asked him why Malfoy would have chosen such a strange way to do it, but Harry chose to ignore that. He had come here to write an essay and he'd be damned if he was going to let Malfoy distract him from that for the third day in a row. 

 He made a start on his essay, and aside from the odd glance at Malfoy (which had only resulted in awkward eye contact twice), he had gotten an okay amount done. As he opened up the second book to look for more information, another note fell out. 

 This one read, _I've always wondered what it would have been like if you were in Slytherin. Maybe we could have been friends_

  Harry couldn't believe what he was reading - what kind of joke was this? He looked at the other two books on his table. He didn't want to give Malfoy the satisfaction of reading them all, if there were notes in the last two, but he found his curiosity getting the better of him. He opened each book, and found a note in both of them.

_I like watching you play Quidditch. You look good on a broomstick._  

  _I wish you had taken my hand on that first day_  

 Harry looked at the notes in front of him in utter disbelief. He looked up at Malfoy - the git was reading his book with a distinct smirk on his face. Harry couldn't take this. Malfoy at his table he could just about handle, but this? No.

 He stood up, gathered all his things (including the notes) and left the library, not even bothering to return the books to the shelves.

 

                    * * *

 

 Harry didn't go to the library the next day. He still had a few days until his essay was due in, and he couldn't be bothered with whatever stupid mind games Malfoy was trying to pull. 

 He was too busy with other things, and besides, he would be doing exactly what Malfoy wanted if he thought too much about why he had left the notes. It must have just been to wind him up so all the Slytherins could have another good laugh at him - there was no way they could have been serious. Or at least, that's what Harry told himself, trying to ignore the little part of his brain that wanted to entertain the notion of Malfoy meaning what he'd written. 

 He busied himself with Quidditch practice and homework that day. Homework that he didn't have to go to the library to do.

 

 Draco wasn't entirely surprised when Potter didn't show up after the way he'd flounced out the previous day, but he was a little disappointed. He was rather enjoying his little game with the Gryffindor boy. He liked to see how flustered he got. It was cute. Wait, no. It wasn't cute. Harry Potter was not _cu_ _te._ It was just funny, that was all. Just an excuse to laugh at him. 

 Draco decided to go back to the Slytherin common room. As he entered he saw Pansy and Blaise talking. 

 "Potter didn't come to the library today," he announced as he joined his friends.

 "I really don't get this whole thing, Draco," said Blaise.

 "It's funny to see him get so worked up over it. You should have seen his face when he read those notes. He probably thinks I have a crush on him or something," the blond boy snickered.

 "Er, what notes?" asked Pansy.

 "Oh I wrote these notes saying he's cute and stuff like that and I put them in the books he always takes out, y'know to wind him up. It was…" Draco trailed off as he noticed Blaise and Pansy exchange a look. "What?"

 "Well," said Pansy, "it just seems a little... odd that you'd go to all that trouble just to wind him up."

 "What are you trying to say?"

 "Nothing, Draco, it's just-"

 "I don't have a crush on bloody Potter!"

 And with that, he stormed out.

 "Funny," said Blaise.

 "What?"

 "You never said anything about having a crush on him." 

**Author's Note:**

> any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated! thank you for reading!  
> ~ tabby


End file.
